castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Candle
A Candle is an item holder in the Castlevania series. They are objects used to produce visible light in otherwise darkened areas (usually at nighttime). Candles are found in almost every Castlevania game to date. They can come in many shapes and forms besides the classic wax candle or candlestick affixed to a wall, ranging from sconces, lamps, chandeliers, and even burning braziers. Whatever their appearance is, they always serve the same purpose: to act as item holders that when destroyed will drop either a Heart, Gold, a Sub-Weapon, or even rare items. Lore Candles represent the unfortunate victims of Death or vampires which had their souls trapped. When the protagonist puts out a flame, it essentially releases the soul. As a "thank you" for this, they will leave them valuable items behind which they can use on their quest.[https://www.wired.com/2007/10/interview-iga-t/ IGA talks Castlevania everything.] Types Besides the classic wax candle, there are diverse other objects that serve the same purpose of holding items for the player to collect. All of them having the same particularity of being devices used to provide illumination in their surrounding area. Known devices of this kind are: *'Lamps': In some titles, various lamps will take the place of candles, although their function is no different. *'Candlesticks' and Candelabras: Candle holders that stand on a single pole or shaft. *'Chandeliers': Found hanging from ceilings, they will usually fall to the ground when hit. There also are "enemy" chandeliers that will drop either when approached or struck, potentially dealing damage on their way down and which won't leave an item behind. *'Sconces': Little sources of light attached to a wall. *'Braziers' and Torches: Pedestals made from different materials and in a variety of designs holding a recipient with a combustible substance. *'Treasure Chests': In some titles one can find breakable treasure chests. While they usually release a small fortune in coins, they are known to sometimes release enemies instead, such as Flea Men, Rippers, or actually being a Mimic disguised as a treasure chest. Game specific information ''Vampire Killer "'The Candle'" (sometimes called "'Secret Candle'") is an item in ''Vampire Killer that shows the location of breakable bricks, much as Dracula's Eyeball would do in Simon's Quest. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon In this game, three types of enemies will disguise themselves as candles (although they are colored differently) and wait for any unsuspecting adventurers. Each one of them has a chance to drop a unique and valuable item upon death. Once the "candle" has been struck, a humanoid figurine made out of wax will drop to the floor and start to melt. They have a considerable amount of HP, so the player must hurry to finish them off, also choosing which gear to equip, either LCK boosting accessories to make them drop their items or STR enhancing ones to destroy them quickly. *'Scary Candle''' - Found in the Iron Golem's room in the Machine Tower once the twin Dragon Zombies have been defeated. Has a chance to drop the Uranus Card. *'Trick Candle' - Found in the Cerberus' room in the Catacomb once Camilla has been defeated. Has a chance to drop the Pluto Card. *'Mimic Candle' - Found in the room inhabited by Skeleton Athletes in the Audience Room once Death has been defeated. Has a chance to drop the Gambler Armband. Item Data Gallery VK Candle.JPG|'Magic Crystal' from Japanese manual for Vampire Killer NP BR Candle.JPG|'Candle' from the Nintendo Power Belmont's Revenge Guide PPCCastlevania10.png|''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' See also *Scary Candle References es:Candelabro Category:Containers Category:Vampire Killer Items